happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Making Ice Sculptures and going to Rockhopper-Land". Plot (Ramón leaves the ice pool and leave Amigos Cave. He then went outside with The Amigos to see a lake) *Ramón: Now this place will be a community. *Raul: Are you looking to your right? (The lake freezes) *Ramón: Ah man, we miss it. *Raul: Anyways, the water is going to freeze and i remember when we were running from the water crack and the meltdown. *Rinaldo: That was today and we will never do it again. *Ramón: Hey, where's the dead emperor penguin? *Nestor: Ramón, he's gone and went to the water. *Raul: He is now safe over here. *Ramón: You guys didn't know if it was a male or a female. *Rinaldo: A girl? A lady? A woman? A female? *Lombardo: No! Not the ladies, we also have jobs to do. *Ramón: That creepy thing is gone. No dead emperor penguin and NO MORE GROUPIES! *The Amigos: YAYYYYYYYYY!!!! *Raul: Ha ha ha. Our life is here. *Lombardo: I hope Noah doesn't take our home away. *Ramón: NO SCHOOL, NO BEATING PUNISHMENT, NO ROY, NO HOT WATER, AND NO MORE GROUPIES! WE ARE GOING TO SKIP SCHOOL FROM OUR EXILE! *Nestor: Exile is a good idea and we will never see Roy ever again. *Ramón: Yeah and he is a mean elder penguin. We are safe in here. *Raul: And we will be one happy family together. *Rinaldo: Are we sure about this? *Lombardo: I guess. *Nestor: Now, the nasty skuas won't come for us. *Lombardo: Um....guys, i saw a adélie penguin sitting on a ice pile and can we talk to him? *Ramón: Sure and he is an adult. *Raul: We're not adults yet, but i think we should talk to him. *Ramón: Sure Raul, and we should talk to him by now. He is the only one to help us. (The Amigos went to talk with a adélie penguin on a ice pile) *Ramón: Uh? Hello? *Adélie Penguin: Yes my man. *Raul: Need help? *Adélie Penguin: Yeah. I'm bored. I'm always like the bored guy everyday. *Raul: Hi there do you have any questions? *Adélie Penguin: Yes. One question. I'm a male. So what would you like from me? *Ramón: We need to make some furniture out of ice and send them to our new home. *Adélie Penguin: That's nice. I'll set up everything for you and where do you guys live?". *Raul: We all live at Adélie Village. But yesterday, we got exile from Roy and didn't save Angelo. Ramón didn't know what do to in the first place. *Adélie Penguin: Hey! I live there and my job is to find fish for Roy. *Nestor: Hey, he's in the same home. *Lombardo: Our new land is bland. Take a look. (The camera zoom far to the plainest land of the continent) *Nestor: Always plain like a empty stomach. *Rinaldo: Do you eat fish Raul? *Raul: Fish? But we didn't eat yesterday since we were at school. *Adélie Penguin: It's okay. Everyone get starved at the time they're hungry. I have a ice stick with me and this will help out to make furniture. *Raul: Cool man. *Rinaldo: This rocks. *Adélie Penguin: Now watch me *begin to make a ice sculpture* *Ramón: Alright. The First Look is here. *Rinaldo: What is he doing? *Nestor: He's making ice sculptures and you're gonna like it. *Rinaldo: Ok. *Adélie Penguin: *making a ice sculpture* *Ramón: What is he doing? Like now? *Raul: It's like a toy. *Adélie Penguin: Done. This is the Adélie Penguin. The penguin species that we are. *Ramón: So it's a world filled with Adelies. *Adélie Penguin: No. Emperors, Littles, Chinstraps, Rockhoppers, Africans, Kings, Macaronis, and more are part of the penguin family. There are 18 of them. Some species went extinct by the time the dinosaurs die out. *Raul: That's sad. When the next meteor is gonna strike our world? *Adélie Penguin: It's finished. No more end of the worlds coming in. Humans and Animals are now the next dinosaurs. Caveman are now Humans as they got their sense in the past. At least, the Ice Age is over. *Rinaldo: True. The Great 'Guin rule us all. *Adélie Penguin: We have an Adélie God. He rule us all in praise. *Lombardo: Wow. *Nestor: Fantastic. *Adélie Penguin: Ready to make your own style like mines? *Ramón: No, i suck at making these and can we have your request? *Adélie Penguin: Sure and follow me. I will find some ice and make some furniture out of ice. *Raul: Yes. The quest is complete. *Adélie Penguin: I will be sending them to your home. *Lombardo: Alright. *Adélie Penguin: Well, i have to leave my adélie penguin ice sculpture in here and you guys come with me. *Raul: But where are we going? *Adélie Penguin: To the ice sharp. (The camera move to the ice sharp) *Ramón: Really? *Adélie Penguin: Yes. I'm gonna test on you guys to see if you master it or not. *Rinaldo: Uh oh, school again. (In the ice sharp place) *Ramón: This is where i can make my own sculpture. Wow. *Adélie Penguin: Just do it. Don't be shy. *Ramón: Shy for what? *Adélie Penguin: Nothing. Do it pappy. *Ramón: Okay. *make a sculpture* *Rinaldo: How long he gonna take? *Raul: Rinaldo, hours only matter. *Ramón: Done. *show a cone sculpture to his friends* *Raul: What? *Nestor: It's tiny like a baby. *Lombardo: Short and small than a newborn adelie penguin. *Adélie Penguin: Ok. Now we're gonna do it my way. *Raul: Yes. The real thing is coming. *Nestor: So master, where are you taking us? *Adélie Penguin: Follow me. You're stepping to the new level. (The background music "The Joker (mash up with Everything i Own" was about to play) *Raul: Hey Ramón, what do you call a skua? *Ramón: I would call them, loser birds. *Everyone: *laughs* *Rinaldo: That's so funny. Do it again Ramón. *Ramón: Not for a moment. You heard it already. *Rinaldo: Fine. (Meanwhile, Raul is holding a ice and the adélie penguin makes a ice sofa) *Raul: *drop the ice* Let's start with my man Ramón. *Ramón: That's cool. *Adélie Penguin: Come on guys, all is there is free. (Nestor is making his own ice sculpture and Raul is making a new ice sofa) *Raul: It's a four seat sofa. Right guys? (At Amigos Cave, Lombardo is breaking the ice to put some snow in the pool of Amigos Cave) *Lombardo: This will be the cleaning spot. Come on Raul, do it what you have to do. *Raul: I got it. *hold the snow pile and drop it to the empty spot* Is this okay? *Lombardo: Yes. This is going to be like a towel. (Outside, Nestor and Rinaldo are making a ice bed) *Nestor: We are going to share the bed together. *Rinaldo: No. Ramón owns it and he's the leader. He own the bed. *Nestor: Aw man. Now we're finish. *Ramón: Boys, move the ice bed to the inside. *Nestor: Yes sir. Together. (They move the ice bed to the inside) *Ramón: Awesome. This room is so PERFECT! *Raul: It's complete. We have 2 sofas, a bed and a pool. *Nestor: That's good. *Rinaldo: Oh, i forget. Come outside with me guys and there is a penguin that is making a cup. *Raul: Check it out yourself Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: No, i mean it. Come with you. *Ramón: Okay Rinaldo, we will listen to your rules. *Rinaldo: Yay. You're the man Ramón. *Lombardo: Let's get going Ramón. Don't rush on me. (Outside of Amigos Cave) *Rinaldo: See him? He's making a cup. *Ramón: Hi there and what are you making? *Adélie Penguin: I'm finish making the ice cups and what do you guys want? *The Amigos: A POOL PARTY! *Adélie Penguin: A pool party? That sounds like fun. Here we go. (Inside of Amigos Cave, they were having a pool party) *Raul: Jump in the spot! *jump in the pool* *Adélie Penguin: The water feel nice in here. *Nestor: Sure sound like it. *Rinaldo: It's better than the one outside. (After all the fun, the song ended. Outside of Amigos Cave.) *Raul: So, ready to go? *Adélie Penguin: Yes. Thanks for all the fun there. I helped you to make your own home. *Ramón: Well, have you ever heard of Emperor-Land? *Adélie Penguin: Yes, i heard of it. Why don't you go there and see the penguins that are big? *Ramón: Uh....... *the scene indicates Emperor-Land and it changes again to him* That's it. My future homeland. *Raul: The Emperor Penguins get Emperor-Land and we're not allowed to go there. *Ramón: What? No. Not again. *Rinaldo: Sorry Ramón, he said so. *Adélie Penguin: Well then, you have to meet Lovelace. *Ramón: Lovelace? What's that? *Adélie Penguin: Oh no no no. Not that Lovelace thing. He is Lovelace the Rockhopper Penguin who lives in Rockhopper-Land. *Raul: Rockhopper-Land? *Rinaldo: It's like a Emperor-Land. *Adélie Penguin: I know and if you want to find some Lovestones, go to Rockhopper-Land and talk to Lovelace about it. *Ramón: What are Lovestones? *Lombardo: Love your stones? *Adélie Penguin: No. You know what are these, they are stones that give people heart, love and care. This is their life to make a nest. *Raul: Wonderful. Tell us more. *Adélie Penguin: Sorry guys, now i have to go to Adélie-Land to get some fish while you guys go to Rockhopper-Land. *Ramón: Adélie-Land? *Adélie Penguin: It's a home to everyone. It's bigger than Adélie Village was. Wish we moved there. Roy like his village and maybe, he can quit in the future. *Raul: No, he like his job That's it. *Adélie Penguin: Okay, just your opinion. Now i'm leaving. Thanks for the help. Now go to Rockhopper-Land. *Ramón: Alright. To Rockhopper-Land. *Raul: Thank you and bye adelie penguin. *Rinaldo: We love our furniture. *Adélie Penguin: You're welcome guys and thanks for your help to make some furniture out of ice. *Nestor: Oh well, here we go to Rockhopper-Land. (The Amigos leave for Rockhopper-Land as they arrive here) *Ramón: Wow and look at this place. *Raul: It's wonderful and i want to live there. *Rinaldo: But, we already have a home and we can't own a place like this. *Ramón: Listen up, we are going to pretend to be as rockhopper penguins. *Lombardo: Rockhopper penguins? *Ramón: Yeah. We will be as brown. Well, we're already brown. *Nestor: Good. Now let do it. (The song "Everybody Dance Now" begin to play when the Amigos went to meet two northern rockhopper elders) *Elder 1: Where you kids going? *Ramón: We're Rockhopper Penguins and we are going to meet some penguins at Rockhopper-Land. *Elder 2: Okay and remember, No Funny Stuff. *Ramón: Okay and me and my friends are going to meet Lovelace. *Elder 1: Cool. Do not bother him at all. *Elder 2: You may now pass. *Ramón: Let's go my amigos. (The Amigos enters Rockhopper-Land as they meet up with people making their nests) *Raul: Hi There. *Female Rockhoper: Hi little baby. *Ramón: Sup. *Male Rockhopper: Thank you little penguin. *Rinaldo: Wow guys. Can you believe it? There is a lot of Lovestones and they are making a nest. *Ramón: Yeah and this is for getting mates. *Nestor: Mates? What are these? *Ramón: Mates are known for people that is getting love and it can be known as wife or husband. *Nestor: Oh. Thanks. *Lombardo: Rinaldo, did you say that there is a lot of lovestones? *Rinaldo: Yes. They are lovestones. That adélie penguin is right! *Lombardo: Yes. We found the pile of lovestones. (The Amigos saw a pile of lovestones as the song end) *Raul: Wow and look at this pile. *Ramón: It's amazing and let's steal some of them. *Rinaldo: Yes. We will highly be rich. *Raul: Uh...? *dreams of him and his Amigos swimming in a pile of lovestones as the dream ends* Yes. Dig for them. (They dig for the lovestones and with Lovelace) *Rockhopper Guard #1: Lovelace, are you ready to answer some of your fans' questions? *Lovelace: Yes. It is time to go. *Rockhopper Guard #2: Go on. It's like that you're on stage. *Lovelace: Yes. Here i go. *comes up on the pile and see the Amigos digging some stones* What are you kids doing? *Ramón: AH! IT'S A ROCKHOPPER PENGUIN THAT OWNS A PILE! *Lovelace: HEY! This is my pile. I own the pile. And i own the homeland to everyone. *Ramón: You made the land? *Lovelace: No. I'm the new leader of Rockhopper-Land. We have a lot of past leaders who lived or died. They pass away when they get old like my parents. They abandon me before i moved here. Just kidding. I have a real family here and i was adopted in another place when i was lost. Anyways, my name is Lovelace the Rockhopper Penguin. Also known as Guru. *Ramón: Lovelace? Guru? *Raul: He's real. The answers and stories are right! *Lovelace: Yes. And what are you doing to my lovestones? *Ramón: Nothing and my name is Ramón. *Nestor: Nestor. *Raul: Raul. *Rinaldo: Rinaldo. *Lombardo: And Lombardo. *Lovelace: Great names and what penguin species are you? *Ramón: We are Rockhopper Penguins and we are known to be brown. *Lovelace: Wrong! You are Adélie Penguins and not Rockhopper Penguins. Rockhopper chicks are meant to be grey. Adélies are also brown. Sorry but, this is a Rockhopper Colony and how come you guys sneak in and play with some rocks? *Ramón: We're not breaking the law and do you know what Lovestones are? *Lovelace: Yes, i heard of them when they came from another planet. It was made from a core and i saw them when i was in 3rd grade. I will tell you my backstory about how i found the Lovestones and send them to my homeland. Here we go. (The flashback starts from Lovelace's backstory when Lovelace's classmates are going on a field trip to Snow Hill Island) *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: Hello class and today, we are going to explore some fun at Snow Hill Island. Also, you must be at your best behavior. *Classmates: *cheers* *Lovelace: YAY! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GO ON THE RIDES! *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: Rides? No. I'm sorry Lovelace and all of the 3rd grade classes are not allowed to go to the rides. *Lovelace: What? We're not allowed to go on the rides? But why? *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: Because, it's dangerous and you can die by sliding on a mountain. *Lovelace: Aw man and i want to live here. *Classmate #1: Come on Lovelace and don't be a rider. You have to watch the mountains. *Classmate #2: Yeah. Stop wasting the class up. *Lovelace: Okay. Now we have to move on. Thanks a lot. (Meanwhile, a big orb comet head over to the Earth and crashes on Snow Hill Island) *Classmate #3: Oh no! What was that? *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: Kids, danger ahead. Don't move. *Lovelace: What? We're even that far. Let me see. *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: No Lovelace. It already landed on the ice. We're not going there. *Lovelace: I'm brave. I can know stuff like always. Follow me. *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: Okay. My class, let's follow him. (Everyone followed Lovelace to see the crashed orb on the ice) *Lovelace: Wow, what's that? *Classmate #1: Did a star crash? *Lovelace: No and let me check it now to see what it is? *went to the snow ground and touch the orb* Hello? *Classmate #2: It's nothing. *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: I think we should move on Lovelace. *Lovelace: No. Not yet and i have to check it out what it is? *touch the orb* Huh? (The orb was cracking in a circle) *Lovelace: Is that an egg? *the circle broke and have the lovestones land on Lovelace* *Classmate #1: Lovelace! *Lovelace: *pop out of the lovestones* Gosh. That was close. *Classmate #2: Wow and what are these? (The paper comes from the orb and Lovelace look at it when the paper says, "LOVESTONES") *Lovelace: Lovestones. The aliens must have write it down and put it inside the orb. These stones are amazing. *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher: It's beautiful. *Lovelace: Attention everyone, let's send them to Rockhopper-Land. (Lovelace's classmates begins to cheer and at Rockhopper-Land, the class returned) *Lovelace: Hey everyone, what my class found on the ice today? *Rockhopper #1: What is it? *Lovelace's 3rd Grade School: People of Rockhopper-Land, we would like to introduce the Lovestones. *Rockhopper #2: Lovestones? *Lovelace: Yes. They are shiny and brown. They can sometimes be as grey. But we are not using the dirty looking rocks anymore. Now we have the best ones. Lovestones! *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: *narrates* Now the lovestones are being spreaded everywhere. When someone bury a lovestone in the ice, it cloned them to the tens. Now our land is getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Now we can use the lovestones for mating season. The End. *his backstory end and back at the present time* This is how i send them to my homeland when i become popular. *Ramón: Cool Lovelace and this story make us happy. *Raul: Yeah and this is so fun to read. *Rinaldo: Your lovestones are the best. *Ramón: Anyways, do you make ice sculptures? *Lovelace: Yes and i am the best at making ice sculptures. I use my ice stick to make them. *Rinaldo: Cool and can you make them for us? *Lovelace: I'm sorry and you need to get 5 Lovestones to ask me more questions. *Ramón: What? We already make them and this is a joke. Right? *Lovelace: No. I made the rules. Not you. Shoot shoot and get out. *Nestor: What did we do wrong? *Lombardo: But the elders are all the way back there. *Rinaldo: But it's almost sunset. *Lovelace: GO AWAY KIDS AND YOUR QUESTIONS ARE OVER! LEAVE THIS LAND NOW! *Ramón: Run! (The Amigos begins to run away) *Lovelace: Yeah, now i recognize that they are adelies. (The Amigos leave Rockhopper-Land) *Elder 1: What the? *Elder 2: I thought they are not rockhoppers. *Elder 3: Sir, they are adelies. *Elder 1: Aye aye aye. They are truly are. Fakers. (With the Amigos) *Ramón: I'm sorry, i'm sorry. *Raul: It's okay Ramón, don't listen to the haters below. *Ramón: We don't have haters with us. *Rinaldo: People are always hated. Nobody's perfect Ramón. Even Roy doesn't like us. *Nestor: We always fail. *Lombardo: Big huge failures. *Ramón: Okay! We're going home. (Back outside of Amigos Cave) *Raul: We are home. *Nestor: I'm tired and the sunset is rising. *Ramón: Well, the sun is going down and we need to take a nap. *Raul: Really? I want to go to the pool by now. *Ramó: Sorry Raul. We don't have time and it's nap time amigo. *Raul: The sun is not down. *Rinaldo: It's okay Raul. It's going down now. *Ramón: Everyone, let's go to sleep. Go inside. (Everyone went inside of the home) *Raul: I wish i had a new mommy. *Nestor: Me too. I'm sorry that we have to stay. *Ramón: Now we are even close to Emperor-Land. Very very far. We're even far now to Adélie Village. *Raul: Still can't help it. *Lombardo: My friends, we can do this together. *Ramón: We can also have fish. But underwater. Under the sea. *Rinaldo: Down Under? *Ramón: Under the sea! I told you that already. What happen to your ears? Fix your ears. *Rinaldo: No. We are not robots or aliens. *Lombardo: I wonder if Rinaldo is a alien kid. *Rinaldo: I'm not the alien kid. You are the alien kid. *Raul: We are the alien kids! *Rinaldo: GRRRRRR!!! Now it's a cringe. *Raul: I'm going to bed. *Ramón: Alright kids, let's go to bed. (Everyone is getting a spot to sleep. Rinaldo went to a sofa with one seat at a time) *Rinaldo: This is a perfect spot for me. (Raul, Nestor and Lombardo went on a sofia with two seats and they sleep on it) *Raul: This spot is perfect for us. *Nestor: Yep. *Lombardo: Is that okay? *Raul: Yes. (Last, Ramón went on a bed that is made of ice and stick with snow as a blanket) *Ramón: Well guys, tomorrow we will go on a adventure and have fun on it. *Raul: Have fun on it? *Ramón: I mean, explore the place. *Raul: Yeah and this is so interesting. *Nestor: I agree. It's gonna be alright. *Lombardo: Okay. *Rinaldo: Might make me happy than a alien kid. *Ramón: Alright guys, no more alien kid jokes. We had enough. *Raul: Okay, we get it. *Rinaldo: Finally, let's all go to sleep. *Ramón: Great. Good night everyone and a new day will begin tomorrow. (Everyone goes to sleep as the camera move back from Amigos Cave to the view of Antarctica and Earth) *Ramón: *narrates* And this is how me and my Amigos are living in a happy place. Our plan is to defeat the skuas. *Mumble: That's kinda nice. *Ramón: *narrates* Thanks Mumble. Our present time will begin to a roundy round time and this is how me and my friends are going to Adelie-Land. *Mumble: This is when you and your Amigos are adults. *Ramón: Yes and now, the story will continue when me and my Amigos are adults. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 5) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters